Our New Family
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: CH 3 UP! Tampaknya terjadi perubahan besar- besaran pada keluarga Lawliet pasca mengadopsi Winry... Dipulangkan ke Fandom Death Note. XOver with FMA charas.
1. Pelelangan Anak

Hm. Mumpung ada ide jailin tokoh- tokoh DN dan FMA... *grins*

Chapter 1 saya bakal post di fand Death Note, tapi menginjak chap 2 akan saya hijrahkan ke fandom Death Note crossover Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Title:** Our New Family

**Summary:** Keluarga, merupakan hal yang tak terpisahkan dalam hidup. Makanya, MattSayu LightMisa dan LNaomi memutuskan untuk mengangkat anak demi mencicipi indahnya keluarga. RnR!!!

**Pair:** MattSayu, LightMisa, LNaomi

**Genre:** Family/Humor/Ancur. Tapi saiia selipin sedikit Angst dan Drama di sini. xDDDD

**Warning:** Maki-makian, bebas yaoi dan yuri, kedisfungsian otak, referensi terhadap stress, AU, Gaje, OOC

**Disclaimer:** Hanya milik Tsugumi Ohba-Takeshi Obata dan Hiromu Arakawa.

***

Chapter 1. Pelelangan Anak

Akhir- akhir ini Sayu, Naomi, dan Misa entah kenapa punya ketertarikan yang sama. Mereka yang terkenal sibuk—Sayu dengan tugas kuliahnya, Naomi dengan segala macam penyelidikannya, dan Misa dengan kepadatan jadwalnya,-- sering sekali menyempatkan diri mengunjungi TK atau play group. Ada apakah dengan mereka? Apakah mereka sedang bernostalgia? Atau apakah mereka mau daftar buat jadi siswi TK/ PG lagi? –dibakar-

Ternyata tidak saudara- saudara.

Hanya saja kekasih- kekasih hati mereka, Light- L- dan Matt, menganggapnya begitu.

**Situasi Matt- Sayu**

Sayu menyambar hape Blackberry Gemini --hasil ngerampok dari Light--nya setelah hape bercasing pink itu mendendangkan lagu Alumina, OST nya Detnot Anime. Tandanya ada SMS masuk.

_From: MattoMatto3_

"Yeey!! Matto!!!!" Sayu yang baru bangun langsung ON begitu melihat nama pacar tersayangnya terpampang di layar BB Gemininya.

_From: MattoMatto 3_

_Sayang… dah bangun belom??Bangun dooong.. aku udah ada di dep__an nih __ Cepetan yaaa~~~_

Aih, senangnya. Pagi pagi udah diapelin ama ayank tercinta. Tapi bagi Sayu, hal itu malah bikin dirinya bingung.

"Tumben Matt udah bangun, kesambet apaan nih anak?" begitulah batin Sayu yang tahu persis jadwal keseharian sang pacar. Satu: Bangun tidur. Dua: Namatin (?) Harvest Moon. Tiga: Main Pet Society barengan sama Sayu. Empat: Bantuin Mello. Lima: Ngapelin Sayu. Enam: Chattingan sambil main Crazy Kart. Tujuh: Maen DotA ampe bleber. Delapan: Back to the bed, molor ampe Sayu bangunin lewat telepon atau SMS. Sekarang tumben tumbenan Matt ngebangunin Sayu.

Sedikit curiga, Sayu membalas SMS Matt.

_To: MattoMatto3_

_Udah bangun… kok pagi pagi udah dateng sih? Tapi gapapa kok, berarti kamu udah tobat kaaan???_

Send.

.

Dibales lagi.

_From: MattoMatto3_

_Aku kan mau nganterin kamu daftar ke TK Sumber waras depan sono noh… di situ ada sepupuku juga loh si Marjuki sekolah disono!! Pilih mau kelas apa?? Mau langsung nol besar apa nol kecil dulu??_

SIIIIIINGGGGG.

Sayu bergegas menuju pintu depan dengan membawa stiletonya yang paling tajam. Adgan berikutnya, sang ibu yang sabar Sachiko terpaksa menjinakkan putri bungsunya yang mengamuk di beranda.

**Situasi Light-Misa**

"Misa, makan di kafe Potluck yok?"

Misa mengerutkan alis. Hal itu membuat make-up artistnya sedikit kesulitan memulas pensil alis di alisnya yang naik- turun naik-turun bak harga beras. Tumben Light mengajaknya makan di luar? Biasanya anggota kepolisian divisi Teknologi Informasi itu masak sendiri dengan alasan hemat, kasarnya sih pelit. Mungkin cowok berambut cokelat caramel itu sudah gajian. Tapi tidak mungkin, secara setiap kali Light gajian yang dia traktir duluan itu Ryuk. Shinigami ganteng (?) itu selalu minta apel 5 truk setiap kali Light gajian. Biasanya malah Misa --yang artis—yang mentraktir Light, sekaligus tempat Light minta beras kalau kantongnya bener- bener cekak. Pengennya sih hidup mandiri, tapi malah morotin pacar. Dasar Light....

"Misa sih ayo aja!" Dasar Misa maruk, mau aja. "Mau jam berapa, Light?"

"Nanti jam 12. Ntar aku jemput. Mau pake apa? Bajaj apa mau naek metromini aja bareng aku?"

Misa nginyem. "Pake mobil Misa aja."

Yang namanya pelit, tetep aja pelit. Misa cuma boleh mesen kentang goreng ama kopi susu. _Yah, yang ginian sih bisa bikin di rumah!_ Misa menggerutu dalam hati. Liat deh menu makanannya Light. Carbonara, parfait, sama crepes cokelat es krim—buat diri sendiri aja yang enak-enak...

"Liiighhhhttt..... Misa mau bruschettaaaa...." rengek Misa manja.

"Daripada bruschetta, Misa, aku punya yang lebih bagus."

Misa menaikkan alis. Light mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari tas Chanel- nya yang dibeliin Misa waktu Misa shooting di Paris.

"Noh!"

Itu... profil sekolah? Semacam selebaran yang isinya memuat informasi tentang sekolah tertentu. Dan semuanya profil TK. Mulai dari TK Sumber Waras, TK Al-Hasan mantan TK author, bahkan RA Zakaria mantan TK tante Yucchi dan ade-ade author. Buat apaan nih? Misa memandang Light penuh horor.

"Mau masuk mana, Misa?"

"Hah? Masuk..?"

"Iya, Misa mau masuk TK lagi kan, aku udah cariin sekolah yang bagus. Sayu katanya mau didaftarin Matt di Sumber Waras, kalo RA Zakaria itu masih seyayasan sama SMP-nya author, tapi disitu fullday jadi otomatis Misa harus vakum dulu jadi modelnya. Mau masuk mana?"

Butuh 3 menit bagi otak pentium 2 Misa untuk mencerna kata- kata nista yang tadi Light lontarkan kepadanya.

"LIGGGGHHHHT!!! BAYAR UTANG BERAS LO KE MISA!!!!!"

**Situasi L- Naomi**

"Naomi, akhir- akhir ini kamu sering pulang telat." L menegur Naomi yang baru terlihat di pintu masuk markasnya L. "Kemana aja?"

"Gak boleh?" Naomi mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada pemuda yang menjadi pacarnya setelah tunangannya, Raye, matek ketimpa poon mangga depan rumah author. Emang author sengaja tebang tuh poon pas Raye lewat, biar pairing fic ini L- Naomi. (Raye: GA USAH GITU JUGA KALI CARANYAAAA!!!)

"Nggak pa- pa sih... ku kan khawatir sama kamu... kamu kan mantan anggota FBI, kalau kamu diincar gimana? Itu juga sebabnya aku minta kamu tinggal di sini biar lebih aman.."

"Bilang aja kangen." Kata Naomi jahil.

L memalingkan mukanya. "Biasa aja..."

"Alaaaaaaa~~~"

"Iya, iya, kangen."

"Bener?"

"Bener! Sekarang cepetan mandi deh sana...bau."

"Yeee.. memang kamu udah mandi?" Naomi terkikik.

L mengibaskan tangan. "Urusan nanti! Yang penting kamu duluan aja yang mandiii..." Kalau dilihat lebih dekat, ada blush kecil muncul di muka L yang pucat itu deh.

(TERIMAKASIH buat Tante Yucchi yang telah memprovokasi saya buat bikin romance ga jelas kek gini!

Tante Yucchi: Ye. Justru menurut tante L lebih manusiawi kalo in lop gitu deh~

Sayah: Idih, Tante norak)

Naomi tertawa lembut lalu mencium pipi L seperti yang biasa dilakukannya kalau pulang ke rumah. (TUH KAN ROMANCE GAK JELAS LAGI) L menanggapi dengan datar, sudah berhasil mengembalikan imej papan caturnya ternyata (baca: datar).

"Kamu kemana saja, kok baru pulang sekarang?"

"Maen ke TK Sumber Waras. Cuman, kenapa ya tadi aku lihat Matt-kun ama Sayu-chan berantem kek kucing buduk sama anjing polio di depan sana?"

"Mana kutahu, tanya aja sama orangnya."

"Kayaknya mereka ada masalah. Semoga aja gak berat- berat banget masalahnya."

"Kamu ngapain di TK Sumber Waras?"

"Maen. Gak boleh?"

Tanpa blah blah blah lagi, L mengambil hape esia seken-nya (L banyak duit pelit) dan menekan nomer yang udah dia hapal di luar kepala, pundak lutut kaki lutut kaki...

-hadezik-

"Halo, Watari? Di TK Wammy masih ada lowong ga? Naomi katanya mau masuk TK lagi... apa? Ada? Oke, besok kupaketin Naomi pake FedEx ke Winchester..."

Pip.

Begitu L menghadap Naomi, Naomi sudah masang kuda- kuda poni.

"L-A-W-L-I-E-T!"

"Hn?"

"SIAPA YANG BILANG KAYAK GITU HAH???"

Sama seperti kedua pendahulunya, L pun berakhir dengan babak belur. Eh, nggak deng. Light mah nggak babak belur ya, cuman dompetnya aja berubah kosong.

( Tante Ayucchi: Awas kaoo ponakan! Bikin Light tersayang menderita mulu .. *hiks*)

Keesokan harinya di kafe Potluck, dimana dompet Light terkuras abis- abisan bayar utang beras ke Misa.

Ketiga serangkai aka Light, L dan Matt meeting di meja ke 14, dengan kondisi yang sama seperti kemaren. Light dompet kurus lagi, padahal itu baru gaji kemaren pas bantuin Ryuk jadi kuli angkut di Sunday Market.. Matt dapet luka jaitan di sana sini kena stileto Sayu, L babak belur ampe ampe lingkaran dibawah matanya makin gede + makin item aja ( Author : Kyaa~~ makin mirip pandaaaa ^^ )

"Ada apa sih sama pacar- pacar kita?"gerutu Light sambil mengorek- ngorek dompet Luis Pitung-nya yang udah kering kerontang tiada harapan, harapan satu- satunya ya ngebantuin Ryuk kuli angkut beras di Sunday Market, atau nggak musti pulang balik ke rumah babeh dan enyaknya biar dapet makan. "Kok jadi ganas banget?"

"Adek lo nih, adek looo!!!" Matt menunjukkan luka paling tragis yang menggores leher putihnya (Matt FG: *nosebleed ria*) "Bused dah, koleksi stiletonya mamen... tajem- tajem semua! Dasar gen psikopat nurun dari kakaknya!"

"Yee... jangan salahin gue!" seru Light.

"Bisa jadi di masa mendatang ada pembunuhan yang menggunakan stileto sebagai senjatanya..." L gak nyambung again.

" Alah " gerutu Light yang Cuma bisa mesen aer putih segelas. "Back to the topic. Kenapa yah si Misa jadi ganas gitu sampe dia minta bayar utang beras? Padahal gw Cuma kasihin dia brosur TK..."

"Si Sayu parah, waktu gw mau daftarin ke TK Sumber Waras dia ngamuk- ngamuk." Curhat Matt.

"Aku ditendang Naomi begitu aku booking tempat di Wammy Kindergarten." Ini curhatan L Lawliet.

"Abis sapa suruh maen ke TK tiap hari!" sembur Matt. "Gw kan ngiranya Sayu mau masuk TK lagi sambil nyambi kuliah!"

Sekarang, hape Sony Ericsson Aino-nya Matt bunyi mendendangkan lagu What's Up People? yang bikin budek semua orang yang berada di radius 4 meter dari tempat Matt berada.

SMS?

"Bused lo Matt, SMS aja ringtonenya bikin budek!"protes Light sambil melindungi kuping tercinta agar tidak budek permanen untuk kedua kalinya ( ? )

"Suka- suka gue." Matt membuka kunci hapenya (bukan kunci touch screen loh pren, kunci gembok, soale si Matt takut hapenya yang dikasih nama Juminten itu dicolong orang. Mahal soalnya) dan melihat ada nama Sayu di sana.

_From: Yayang Sayuuuu_~

_Matto-kun, maapin yah atas 20 luka jaitan kemaren..._

_Maaaap... jangan marah lagi ama Sayu yak? Ntar sayu gantiin deh 12 rebu buat bayar puskesmas... jangan putusin Sayu yah? Oh iya jangan ngadu ke Oni-chan loh._

_Your Sweetheart..._

_Sayu Yagami still 3 u_

_B__lz key??_

"Gw dah tau lagi..." Light nyengir mbek.

_To: Yayang Sayuuuu_~

_Iya iya aku maapin... cz I still luv u too... miss u my sweetheart!^^ Jgn lupa gantiin 12 rebunya yak, mw aku pake ngewarnet siang ini..._

_BTW, kenapa kamu jadi suka maen di TK sih?_

_From: Yayang Sayuuuu~_

_Maen internetnya di humz ku aja... gratis ko pake laptop keduanya Oni-chan!_

_Matto-kun, Sayu tuh pengen punya anaaaakk... punya anak yukkk?_

SMPROOOOOOOOTTTTTT!!!

Cairan manis bernama jus blueberry yang lagi diteguk Matt keluar seketika, kena rambutnya Light, kena bajunya L.

"ASEM LO, MAMAT!" maki Light keras sekeras kepala Tante Yucchi.

"Manis..." L bergumam ga nyambung.

"Ya sori! Liat nih SMS adek lo! Bejad banget gak tuh?? GW BELOM SIAP KAWIN EN BELOM SIAP JADI BAPAK U KNOW???"

Light mengamati SMS Sayu, dan aer putih yang diteguknya juga muncrat, kena muka Matt dan celana L. (ini teh posisinya kayak gimana sih???)

"APEK LO, LIGHT!" maki Matt.

"Astojiiiiiimmmmm!!! Bejad nian pikiran si Sayu! Suka lo ajak nonton film bokep yak, Matt???" belom belom si Light maen nuduh aja.

"Innnnaallllillllaaaahhhi!!! Pikiran lo tuh yang ngeres, semprul!"

Selagi Matt en Light berdebat, masuk SMS dari Sayu.

_From: Yayang Sayuuuu~_

_Matto-kun, di rumahnya Ari-chan ada pelelangan anak loh. Mau adopsi satu? Satuuuuuu aja, ya? Buat jadi anak kitaaaa~~~ Mau ya? _

_N.B: Makanya, jangan ngeres dulu. Malu berantem di depan orang banyak!_

Semuanya nyengir kompak banget, nyengir kuda gitulah, ampe anak kecil yang lewat sana minta mamanya poto bareng 3 kuda. Yang satu bulu item, satu bulu coklat karamel, satu lagi bulu coklat kemerahan.

"Ari-chan? Rasanya tak asing..." Light mengamat- amati nama yang tercantum di pesan pendek imouto-nya.

"Iya..." L menimpali. "Arisa. Yuki. Matsuyama bukan sih?"

"Ah elu mah ga up 2 date, sekarang tuh udah ganti jadi Arisa Yukishiro!" Matt menimpali juga.

Sesaat hening.

"ORANG ITUH!!!!??????"

_**Te Be Che?**_

**Sayah:** Benar benar bejad sayah, bikin cerita pas lagi UN *digetokkk* sayah takut gagal administrasi euy... kudu siap mental menghadapi UN remedial *hiksu*

Ini collab bersama tante sayah. Tante **Ayucchi Fujiwara**. Beberapa bagian di cerita ini diketik oleh beliau.

RnR?


	2. Tawar Menawar

Sayah sebenernya ragu pikt nista ini layak dilanjutin apa ngga…. (lah terus kenapa elo malah nerusin??)

PIKT INI UDAH PINDAH KE KATEGORI DETNOT X-OVER FMA, MINNA~!!! Jadi jangan cari- cari di fandom Death Note normal okeh? (emang ada yang nyariin?)

Oh ya, usia Ed sama Al en Winry di sini sekitar lima tahunan.

Chapter 2: Tawar Menawar?

Sebenernya, ga bakal ada orang waras yang bakal jatuh dua kali ke lubang yang sama. Light, L terutama Matt udah kapok berurusan sama author psycho yang bisanya Cuma mikirin ide- ide gila buat nyiksa tokoh- tokoh anime yang dia incer. Tapi mau gimana lagi, masalahnya kalau nggak, si Mamat juga bakal jatoh ke lubang yang sama: dibacok Sayu pake stileto. Lagi.

Dan sekarang gantian, hape esia seken L mendendangkan instrumen L's Theme dari Death Note anime. SMS dari Naomi, dari siapa lagi? Masa dari author. Author lagi gak punya pulsa jugaaa... –gak penting-

_From: Misora Naomi_

_Mau ikut aku ke rumah Arichan bareng Sayu en Misa sore ini, gak? _

-Reply-

_To: Misora Naomi_

_Mw ap?_ (A/N: biassaaa... esia, perkarakter, jadi harus hemat. L banyak duit pelit!)

-Send-

-New Message from Misora Naomi-

_From: Misora Naomi_

_Mao ngambil anak! Boleh kaaaaaannnnn???? Satuuuu aja ! dua juga boleh .. satu kita kandangin ! gimana ?_

"Waduh? Naomi juga pengin anak tuh." L menunjukkan SMS yang dia terima pada Light. Melihat 4 huruf M-I-S-A tercantum di sana, Light buru- buru nyamber BB Boldnya dan berusaha ngematiin hape bercasing polkadot oren- item (sungguh norak-digebug-) itu, tapi... eng ing eng. SAYANG SEKALI LIGHT TERLAMBAT SAUDARA SAUDARAAAAA!!! Suara Misa yang dijadiin ringtone BB Light sudah keburu menggelegar.

"_Light-kuuuuuunnnnnn~~~!!! Angkaaaattt telponnnyaaa dooonggg~~~ Malu maluin iiiihhhh... ANGKAT WOY BURUAN NAPA?"_

Matt dan L kompak menatap Light dengan tatapan najong. Light langsung masang tampang bukan-gue-yang-masang-ringtone-abalabal-itu-sumpahna-samber-geledek!

JELEGER!

Tenang, bukan geledek kok. Itu ayam depan rumah lagi bertelor.

Mau gak mau, Light mengangkat telepon laknat dari sang kekasih plus bulog keduanya itu. "Moshi- moshi Misa, ada apa?"

"_Lightttt.... anterin Misa ke rumah Arichan..."_

Light sebenernya mau nanya kenapa pacarnya yang lebih tua daripada Sayu ini bisa kemakan ide psikopatnya Sayu, tapi gak jadi mengingat seorang Misa Amane memiliki kepolosan dan kebolotan yang luar biasa dibalik wajah manisnya.

"Ngapain?"

"_Ada pelelangan anak di sana, kita bisa ngadopsi anak lohh... satu aja ya? Misa pengen belajar jadi ibu, jadi ntar kalo Misa udah nikah ama Light nanti, Misa bisa jadi ibu yang baik! Gimana Light? Harus mau loh, kalo nggak... BAYAR UTANG BENSIN LIGHT KE MISA!"_

_**Duh illahhh... kagak tau apa si Misa dompet gue udah sekering gurun Sahara???**_

"Iya, iya, aku kesana..."

"_Asyiiikkk!!! Nanti Light juga ikut ngurus anaknya ya, Misa jadi maminya, Light jadi papinyaaaaa.... Oke? Oke? Kalo nggak...."_

"IYAAAAA~~~~ Pasti mau ngomong utang lagi kan?? Oke, oke! Ntar aku jemput diperempatan pake motor BeATnya babeh .. sambil nungguin Misa, aku ngamen aja dulu seperti biasa , ok ? "

"_Makasih Light!!! Cup cup muach muach kis bayyy dadaa swwweeeeetttyyyy!!"_ (A/N: Misa alay banget dah sumpahna)

"Dah."

Pip.

Matt ama L udah bleberan, mati- matian nahan ketawa. Misa suaranya keras banget meskipun gak diloudspeaker. Si Light gak kalah keras suaranya. Mengumbar aib sendiri lagi kalo dia suka ngamen di perempatan sono. Beberapa pengunjung kafe menatap Light dengan tatapan idih- ganteng- ganteng- doyan- ngamen.

"Sompret lo, semua."gerutu Light dalem ati dan ampelanya." Kagak tau aja kalo kontrakan gue belom dibayar dua bulan ... wah sore ini musti ngamen dengan maksimal ni ,, kalo author maksimal UN, kenapah gue gak maksimal ngamen?"

Sungguh batinan yang sangat TIDAK nyambung...

( Ayucchi : BAE! ALUS! *dalam hati menangis karena membuat pujaannya terhina*)

--

Di beranda rumah dua puluh tingkat bercat polkadot kuning- ijo mahanorak yang terletak di Jalan Gw-Ga-Tw-Namanya-Apa-Pikirin-Aja-Sendiri nomer 12345678910 Kecamatan Suka Suka Kelurahan Gimana Gw Kota Antah berantah, berdirilah tiga pasang sejoli yang menatap rumah norak itu dengan mahanista sekali.

"Jadi ini?"kata Matt "Rumahnya kok...."

"Desainnya minimalis."puji Naomi.

"Keren lagi."kata Sayu yang mungkin udah minus maenan hape mulu.

Dari pintu rumah, keluar seorang.... hhh... seorang manusia yang SULIT untuk dideskripsikan. Seorang cewek berumur sekitaran 15 tahun, pake baju kek tiang jemuran alias gak ada matching-matchingnya, pake headband bertuliskan "AUTHOR FANFICTION PALING GOKIL SEDUNIA !" – sungguh Narsis sekali, memutarbalikkan fakta pula... dan diikuti seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 3 tahun.

"Bah, itu orang nongol lagi depan gue..." geram Matt. Kenape Matt? Kagak puas ama Unsaid Words lo?

"Ahahaaa... Koniiiiicccchhhiiiiwwwaaaa~" cewek itu menyapa mahaalay. "Kenalin! Kenalin! Gw..."

"Iya, iya, Arisa Yukishiro Lamperouge! Gw dah tau!" tukas Light cepat, gak mau waktunya yang berharga sia- sia dibuang ama ni alien satu. "Gw denger lo ngelelang anak di rumah lo ini?"

"Yep!" Arisa mengangguk cepat bak burung penguin minta kawin. "Masuk aja, tempat pelelangannya di lantai 19. Tapi sori ya, liftnya lagi rusak..."

"JADI???" Wah, Light en Matt udah murka duluan.

"Naek tangga lah, masa lo mao naek onta?"

Tanpa a-i-u lagi Sayu, Misa dan Naomi memburu naek ke atas, ke lante 19 tempat pelelangan anak ntuh. Mau nggak mau, para calon babeh terpaksa itu menyusul para calon enyak. Kalo nggak, mereka bisa lebih mengganas!

--

Pelelangan anak.

"Weleh, udah dateng ternyata!" Muncul seorang cewek laen yang sama ga warasnya kek Arisa, Tante Ayucchi bersama sang SUAMI TERCINTA Tsubasa Fujiwara (Change Couple chap 6) dan anak tercinta, Sasuke Fujiwara. (Maap buat Sasuke Uchiha... NOH ADA YANG NYOLONG NAMA ELO NOH! CHIDORI-IN SONOH!)

"Sapa pula lagi ini..." batin Light, tapi batinnya hanya sebentar. Amnesianya sembuh seketika dan ingat bahwa manusia satu inilah yang memakai dirinya di fic Change Couple.

"Yaudah deh, kita udah nyampe jadi cepetan mana anak- anaknyaaaa???" Naomi lonjak- lonjak girang menanti kedatangan sang anak- anak kecil yang menjadi impiannya.

"Oke, oke, sabar."Ayucchi menendang sebuah tombol di tembok dan muncullah sebuah setting panggung macam kayak di pelelangan gitu lah. "Yak! Mari kita mulai pelelangan kali ini! Anak yang akan pertama kali kami lelang adalah.... ini dia!! WINRY ROCKBELLLLLLL~!!"

Seorang anak berusia sekitar lima tahunan berambut pirang panjang maju ke panggung. Manis! Begitulah kesan pertama Naomi.

"Kenalin Tante, Om, namaku Winry Rockbell. Orang tuaku meninggal saat perang. Aku diasuh sama nenekku. Aku suka boneka beruang, terus makanan manis... ummm... apa lagi ya...."

"Sayu sayang, Winry aja yuk?" bujuk Matt. "Kayaknya orangnya manis plus ga banyak tingkah... kita kan pasti ga repot ngurusnya. Iya kan?"

"Nggaak. Aku maunya anak laki- laki. Kalau anak perempuan, ntar lebih deket ama kamu bukannya sama aku."geleng Sayu.

"Anak laki- laki lebih susah diurusnya loh, say..."

"Gak."

Matt garuk garuk kepala. Dasar kepala batu... Kalo Light ama Misa siii emang ga tertarik.

"L, kayaknya anak ini cocok deh sama kamu! Dia kan juga suka makanan manis... lagian anaknya cute banget! Dia aja ya L??" Naomi menarik- narik ujung kaos belel L. "Aku mau urus dia deh.."

"Beneran ya, Bunda?" L menggunakan nama panggilan yang sudah disepakatinya dengan Naomi.

"Iya Pandaaaa~~~Makasih yaa.." Naomi buru- buru mengacungkan tangannya. "Sini, Winry- chan! Sama Bunda siniii... eh, Winry- chan sama aku yaa???"

"Bundaaaaa~~~" Naluri keindukan, eh keibuan Naomi ternyata membuat Winry tertarik dan lantas menyebut Naomi 'bunda'. Satu misi selesai, L menghela napas lega. Tapi tak ada salahnya dia jaga jaga nelpon Watari minta disiapin liang lahat.

"Dan berikutnyaaaa~" seru Ayucchi dengan kealayan yang amad sangad –author digaplok- "ADA ALPHONSE ELRIC LO, PEMIRSAH! ALPHONSE ELRIC! AL—" Belum lagi menyebutkan nama 'Alphonse' untuk ketiga kalinya, sebuah lampu bohlam mendarat di kepala Ayucchi. Datangnya tentu saja dari 'ponakan' nya, Arisa yang meng-glare-nya dengan tatapan 'Mamam-tuh-lightbulb!'

Al yang masya Allah cutenya itu keluar dari balik panggung, sambil nenteng- nenteng boneka teddy bear yang udah belel sebelel seragam putih author. Begitu melihat profil Al, Sayu langsung...

"MASSAAAALLLOOOHH!!! ANAK GW!!!! ANAK GW!!! Al, masih ingatkah dirimu dengan ibumu tercintah?????" Sayu langsung ketularan autisnya Tobi. "Ini Mamah Sayu, naaaaaakkk!!! Inget kaaan??" (Change Couple chap 8 yang sampe sekarang belom dipublish)

Al cengo.

Detik pertama, Al garuk garuk jempol.

Detik kedua, Al ngetuk- ngetuk kepala. Kagak inget sama sekali. Mungkin dia amnesia mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu baru digebug Winry pake kunci inggris.

Detik ketiga...

Empat..

Lima..

Woy, buruan woy! Cape nungguinnya! Al, lo lama banget di loadingnya???

DENG!

"MAMAAAAAAA~~~~~~!!!"

"AAALLLL!!!"

Adegan yang biasa kita saksikan di telenopela telenopela jadul makanannya Tante Yucchi dulu langsung terjadi live di pelelangan anak nista ini. Sayu lari ke arah Al diiringi lagu Kucek Kucek Matahe, eh salah, itu mah lagu india, yah pokoknya whatever lah backsound yang biasa buat telenopela aja deh.

( Yucchi : Ini mamah ama anak ? kalo gitu pake soundtrack dulce maria pas yang lagi ama mamahnya , eh soundtrack cabelita juga boleh .. ato amigos aja gimana ? eh soundtrack mariana dan silvana juga bisa .. *promosii*)

Maaf note gaje diatas ya minna, tante author lagi nostalgila.

"MAMAMAAMAMAMA~~~!!!"

"AAAALLLL!!!!"

"MAMAMAAAA!!!"

"ALLLLLL!!"

"Yucchi!" Eh si Tante malah ikut ikutan.

"BERPELUKAN!!!!" Yah, ibu dan anak yang kompak, mereka jadi mirip Tinky Winky ama Po lagi pelukan. Biasa, Teletubbies big fans.

"OH NO!!" Jelas ini suara Mamat Suramat yang panik setengah mampus. Jaman baheula dia disuruh ngasuh anak, eh si anaknya malah nempel ama Sayu, bikin Matt berasa jomblo aja. Abisan Sayu meratiin si anaknya terus sih, si Matt malah diperbabu di rumah. Tebak anaknya siapa?

"Al, Mama kangennn... balik pulang ama Mama nyok??? Mama udah beliin Cornetto Disc satu kulkas buat Al!!!"

Matt memasang pose andalan author, yakni bolohok. Dirogohnya saku vest-nya, terus diambilnya Juminten tercinta. Lalu buka M-Banking Bank Kong. Ngecek apakah saldonya, tabungannya yang dia kumpulin sejak TK, masih nangkring di rekeningnya apa sudah berubah jadi Cornetto Disc satu kulkas.

"Et daaaaahhhh!!!" Matt berteriak dalam hati membaca saldo tabungannya, rasanya pengen tepar aja... sono gih, di kamar mandi.

--

"Anak terakhir yang kita punya, yah, rada hiperaktif sih." Yucchi membacakan dokumen yang dia pegang dengan ragu ragu. "Eng... tapi ganteng kok!"

"Misa suka yang aktif- aktif!" seru Misa riang gembira tralalala. "Kan gampang diajak main, Misa kan suka hang out ke pasar, bisa ajak anak!"

"Masalahnya, ini mah_ hiperaktif_ Misa..." Light sweatdrop.

"Lighhtt.. Mau bayar utang bensin?"

Light langsung takluk. Uh, si Misa tau aja kelemahannya. Pelajaran moral nomor satu, makanya jadi orang jangan suka ngutang, ntar punya pacar hiperaktif.

Dari balik panggung keluarlah salah seorang nii-san author... *plak* ups, salah. Yang keluar itu adalah seorang anak lelaki bermata emas dan berambut pirang. Tatapan matanya sinis dan kurang bersahabat. Melihat Alphonse yang sedang ada dalam pelukan Sayu, matanya langsung membelalak.

"Al! Mau ngapain kamu ha?"

"Nii-san?" Al mengerutkan alis.

"Sini kamu!" Seru anak itu garang. "Sama aku aja, kok kamu mau sih sama tante- tante kayak gitu??? Kata Okaa-san, jangan terlalu deket ama orang asing!"

"We te ep??? Enak aja lo bilang gw orang asing!" Sayu mengacungkan stiletonya. Edan, sama anak kecil berani dia. Light, lo ajarin apa ade lo pas masih kecil? "Cari masalah lo?? Al ini anak gue tau!"

"Enak aja anak lo! Dia adek gw tau!!!" Ed balas meneriaki Sayu dengan suara geledek ajibun mahadahsyatnya.

"Mamaaaaat!!!" Sayu langsung manggil kekasih tercinta... yang sebenernya lagi asyik pingsan di pintu toilet. Matt, ga elit banget sih lo pingsan di sono. Noh, bak sampah masih kosong.

"Al! Sini! Siniii!!" Kakak Al itu segera menarik tangan kanan Al, sementara Sayu menarik tangan kirinya. Light, Misa, L, dan Naomi hanya bisa memasang pose bolohok (kebayang tak L bolohok?) melihat percobaan pembunuhan yang hendak dua makhluk gaje itu lakukan pada anak tak berdosa.

"Dia anak gue!!"

"Dia adek gue!!!"

"Nii-san!!! Tangan aku copot nehhh!!"

Yucchi langsung mencari Arisa untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban. Sementara yang dicari, ngibrit ke warnet buat ngaplod fict. Sang Tante hanya bisa sweatdrop ria.

"Uh, yaudah deh gini aja!" Yucchi berusaha menengahi pertikaian dua tokoh anime kesayangan author itu. "Ed, kamu relain aja Al diasuh sama Sayu. Kamu diasuh sama Light-kun. Gimana?"

"Light kun?" Anak yang dipanggil Ed itu menaikkan alis.

"Noh." Tante Yucchi menunjuk ke arah Light, sementara yang ditunjuk dadah- dadah gaje.

"Yang itu?" Ed mencela. "Muka psikopat gitu.."

"Misa, Death Note Misa...." Light mencolek-colek lengan Misa, meminta buku kemarat eh keramat yang jadi senjatanya selama ini.

"Ehem!"

Rayuan gombal (?) Light dihentikan oleh deheman keras L.

"Mau apa, Light kun?" L menatap Light heran.

"Kagaaaak!! Gw mau minjem komik ke Misa, judulnya Death Note! Tokoh utamanya ganteng banget mampus bok! Pinter, rajin menabung, tidak sombong, idola para gadis remaja, dan miara panda!" ujar Light berdusta. Maap, ada yang punya keresek?

L Cuma mengangguk- angguk gaje. "Oh. Tapi persentasenya naek ya."

"_Asal jangan harga sembako lah."_ Light membatin nista.

"Gimana Ed? Kamu setuju nggak?" Tante Yucchi kelihatannya mulai depresi.

"Uh... ya deh." Ed akhirnya mengiyakan. "Tapi jangan jauh- jauh dari Al, ya."

"Sip! Sayu itu adenya Light kok!" seru Misa riang. "Sekarang Ed panggil Misa Mimi, ya. Light Pipi...."

"Mimi, Mamam..."

Light pengen nendang ni anak pake stiletonya Sayu, tapi gak jadi. Misa mendadak nempel banget sama Ed, aura keindukannya keluar.

Entah kenapa, rasanya keluarga baru ini bakalan bahagia.

Iya gitu?

-- Tsuzuku--

A/N: Saya menyelesaikan chapter ini dalam cengkeraman UAMBN, jadi wajar ajalah kalo ngawur.. *ditimpukin gelas* Gomenna kalo ngapdetnya mahalambat sekali! Yah, saya memang jelmaan kura kura kalo disuruh ngapdet.

Untuk chap yang kemaren, untungnya hapalan materi UN saya ga ilang tuh. xD *plak* Oh iya, maapkan tante saya yang sampe sekarang belum ngapdet Change Couple, jadi mungkin di sini ada part2 yang tidak Anda mengerti. Hahaha (gaje) Untuk readers yang non- Sunda dan tak mengerti bahasa Sunda, maapin yah saya masukin beberapa istilah kesundaan (?) di sini. Seperti nama Bank Kong, dibaca 'bangkong' in sundanese means 'kodok' dan bolohok itu sama aja kek cengo, tapi lebih oon lagi.

Ya sudahlah!

Mangga diripyu!


	3. Bengkel Dadakan Keluarga Lawliet

**Chapter 3 loh minna!**

**Chapter 3!**

**Chapter--*disiram aer keras***

**Hehehe. Maap yah. Untuk chapter 3, saya persembahkan pada readers semua, yang mungkin telah menanti nanti saya… *hadezik* Especially buat sahabat (panda) saya, Ichironami- chan. Udah lah jangan mikirin si Kukai bulukutuk itu, mending ketawa baca ini panpik *bletak***

Chapter 3: Bengkel Dadakan Keluarga Lawliet

Dilihat dari luar, gedung itu gedung yang terbengkalai. Catnya mengelupas dimana- mana, ada banyak noda yang menghiasi, dan kesannya mau rubuh sebentar lagi. Mungkin keseruduk banteng minta kawin juga udah ambrol. Para penduduk pribumi yang menghuni daerah sekitar situ juga heran kenapa gedung itu tidak segera dihancurkan saja, bikin sepet mata. Tapi, mereka gak tahu aja, gedung itu adalah sebuah markas penyelidikan milik detektif ternama, L Lawliet, yang namanya sudah mulai mendunia. Detektif terkenal yang punya kecerdasan dan ke-cute-an diatas rata rata, dengan kulit putih pucat yang membuatnya semakin terlihat imut aja *author keasyikan*. Dan penduduk pribumi pun nggak tahu L Lawliet tinggal di sana. Mari kita putar rekaman waktu Matt, Near, ama Mello mau nengok L yang katanya sakit gigi gara- gara keasikan makan marshmallow dan lupa sikat gigi.

.

"Bang!" seru Mello pada seorang tukang ojek yang mangkal di sana. "Bang, tau rumahnya L, gak?"

"L?" Si abang Cuma bisa menaikkan alis, gak bisa menaikkan tarif bea cukai karena itu mah wewenang pemerintah.

"Hooh, L!" Matt yang bawain ranselnya Mello yang segede-gede gajah bunting itu nimbrung. "Masa kagak tau sih?"

"L? Nama permen apa nama orang?"

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa sweatdrop, dalam hati mereka bilang... "_Yang nama permen kan kita bertiga..."_

.

Cukup basa basi tentang tukang ojek yang tega menistakan L, mari kita beranjak menuju keadaan orangnyah sekarang. Sebagai detektif teladan, L sekarang lagi nongkrongin laptop tercintanya, serius banget. Kayaknya ngerjain tugas- tugas mulianya deh.

Eh, bukan.

Apaan tuh di layarnya? Warna biru putih...

Ya Illah. Ternyata lagi OL Facebook! *gubrak* Kirain lagi ngapain! Bikin kesel naratornya aja... udah bagus dipuji puji tadi. Intinya, beliau lagi OL Facebook. Ngoprek ngoprek Notification, ngewall, sama ngejarah poto poto orang. (Ini mah author banget...)

Dan tiba tiba...

Tang!

Trangg!

Tang tang tang kedumplang blang!

Suara apaan sih? Bikin narator esmoni aja! Dan L juga kelihatan terganggu oleh suara dari goa hantu yang tak jelas asal usul muasalnya. *bacott*

"Naomi.." L memanggil nama kekasihnya itu.

"Apa, Nda?" (temen author nyaut)

"Kalau masak nasi goreng ga usah pake jurus taekwondo dong, berisik."

"Ha?" Naomi keheranan. "Siapa yang lagi masak? Aku lagi di kamar mandi gini, kok?"

"Terus siapa tuh yang ribut ribut?"

"Paling tukang gali kubur depan rumah."

L menghela napas. Sejak kapan tanah depan rumah jadi besi? "Naomi, jangan bercanda ah."

"Paling juga Winry, Panda..."

Winry? Bener juga ya. L lupa ada penghuni baru di markas ini selain Naomi, dirinya, dan kuntilanak yang suka numpang BAB. L segera meloncat dari kursinya, meninggalkan Facebooknya, dan menghampiri sang anak angkat tercinta.

Dari arah suaranya sih, Winry kayaknya berada di dapur deh. Tanpa ragu lagi, L melangkah menuju dapur. Dan...

"Ya amplop?"

Winry menoleh, dan menemukan sosok sang ayah. "Eh... Panda." Lalu nyengir gaje.

"Kamu lagi ngapain?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam pikt ini, L bolohok. Winry anaknya yang manis cute dan idola semua anak lelaki di tempat pelelangan—ada beberapa yang babak belur dihajar Ed gara gara nyoba PDKT ama Winry—lagi bermain main dengan kunci Inggris, wajan, sodet, panci dan sendok.

"Main, Panda."

"Main sih main, tapi.." L garuk- garuk kepala. "Tapi masalahnya di sini gak kekurangan besi tua lho, Winry."

Winry hanya bisa nyengir kuda. Yosh, silahkan dilihat perbuatan tak senonoh yang dilakukan Winry pada sang perkakas dapur. Panci bolong tengahnya, awas aja dimakan L dikira donat, terus sendok bengkok ala jurusnya si bang Deddy Cobuset, wajan udah datar sedatar ekspresinya L. Parah.

"Winry mau bikin auto- mail, Panda." Winry menyerang ayahnya dengan cute smile no jutsu.

"Automail? Oh... anggota gerak buatan itu?" L mengangguk- angguk, begitu juga Winry.

"Iya Panda. Obaa-chan selalu ngajarin Winry gimana bikin automail. Winry pengen bisa bikin, biar nanti bisa nolong orang." Ekspresi Winry berubah sedih. "Kayak Mama dan Papa, mereka dokter tapi meninggal pas perang. Kata Obaa- chan, Winry gak usah sedih karena Mama dan Papa meninggal untuk nolongin orang. Jadi, Winry juga pengen nolongin orang..."

Mata L membulat, ia bisa melihat kesungguhan di bola mata biru bening Winry. L berjongkok, mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata Winry lalu mengacak rambut pirang anaknya itu.

"Winry pinter."pujinya. "Tapi kalau mau main- main ama besi, bilang Panda dulu, nanti Panda beli besi tua di si Light (bentar, ini orang kerjaannya kok banyak banget?) buat Winry. Kalo pake alat dapur, Nao- eh, Bunda bisa..."

"GYAAAAAAHHHH! PERALATAN DAPUR GUE!"

"...semaput."

.

"_Aloha, sohib gue yang paling baeeeekkkzzz seduniaaa!" _

L Cuma bisa nginyem. Telepon dari Light itu Cuma ditanggapinya dengan senyum asem seasem cuka basi (?) Tumben si Light punya pulsa buat nelepon *plak*

"Sekarang mau ngutang apa, Light-kun?" sambar L sadis.

"_Idih... tega lo, siapa bilang gw mo ngutang lagi."_

"Lah tadi ngomongnya pake sohib paling baek..."

"_Tapi minta traktir."_ Potong Light cepat.

L sweatdrop. "Ketemuan di PH jam 7 malem nanti yuk. Ajak Matt, Mello ama Near juga. Pengen ngenalin anakku sama kalian. Suruh Matt bawa Alphonse juga."

"_Eddan... subhanalloh... lo ternyata__ udah jadi manusia, L!" _

Terus selama ini lo pikir L apaan, Light?

"Oh iya, sekalian aku mau pesen besi tua lima karung. Bisa?"

Dari suaranya, kayaknya Light lagi melonjak lonjak girang di alam sana, eh, di tempatnya berada. _"Wokeh bos! Gue pilihin yang masih mulus, bekas mobil Ferrari dah! Lima ratus rebu!"_

"Bujug?" L mulai OOC. "Ga salah tuh, lima ratus ribu? Lima rebu perak aja gimana?"

"_Pan bekas mobil Ferrari, L. Kalo bekas mikrolet, baru 5 rebu..."_

"Uh, segitu besi bekas..." L ngedumel.

"_Namanya juga usaha."_ Light nyengir setan di ujung sana. Sungguh contoh pedagang yang tak layak ditiru.

"Ya udah aku ambil yang mikrolet aja, buat mainan Winry ini."

"_Sip! Eh, ntar gw mesti ajak Misa apa kagak?"_

"Ajak anak kamu..."

"Hah?"

.

Di PH, 7.00 PM

L menyeruput milkshakenya dengan napsu, sementara Winry dan Naomi makan pizza berdua. L mana doyan pizza, makanya dia cuma mesen milkshake. Winry kelihatannya _excited_ banget mau ketemu Al sama Ed. Mungkin udah kangen, padahal baru aja dua hari.

"Nanti Al sama Ed kesini kan, Bunda?" tanya Winry dengan mulut berlepotan saus tomat.

"Iyaaa sayang..." Naomi mencubit hidung Winry pelan. "Sabar aja ya. Mungkin macet."

"Asyik." Winry meloncat- loncat di kursinya.

"Makanya, sekarang habisin dulu pizzanya. Aaa.."

L mengamati Naomi menyuapi Winry pizza. Naluri keibuan Naomi yang garang dan mantan anggota FBI itu keluar, membuat L makin tertarik dengan Naomi. Naomi ibu yang baik. Winry pun kelihatan betah memanggil Naomi dengan sebutan 'Bunda'

"Oi pren!"

L menoleh, dan melihat Light dateng menghampiri bawa- bawa karung beras isi besi. Gak malu apa ke PH bawa bawa kayak gitu?

"Besi bekas mikroletnya abis L. Jadi gw bawain yang bekas Ferrari aja. Gw korting dah, jadi 499.500. Okeoke?" Light masang muka sales asuransi ga jadi.

"Ah... alesan." kata L meledek. "Kok sendirian?"

"Misa lagi nganter Ed beli baju sama sepatu. Katanya bakal lama, jadi kayaknya gak bisa kesini dulu. Gw duluan ya?"

"Mau kemana lagi lo?" tanya Naomi.

"Sayu ngundang gw nonton DVD di rumah bareng anaknya." Light nyengir. "Kata Sayu sih rame. Judulnya... oh iya, Death Note The Last Name. Tokoh utamanya ganteng! Suer tekewer kewer doer!" Apa sih Light, promosi mulu. Author jadi mendadak kebelet, nih!

(Ayucchi: Ponakan mah sirik aja! kebelet apa? kebelet kawin? tuh Black *kucing Yucchi yang buluna warna item* masih jomblo.. tak lamarin ya?)

"Aaaahh..." Winry kecewa.

"Winry mau ikut?" tawar Light. Ternyata paman yang baik... good boy. *gaploked*

"Mau sama Bunda." Winry memeluk lengan Naomi. "Sama Panda juga."

"Yaudah, lo semua mending ke rumah gue aja deh." Light memutuskan. "Si MnM dateng kagak?"

"Tadi Mello udah gw telepon, tapi gak diangkat. Near lagi nyelesein puzzle 10.000 keping, nggak bisa diganggu. Matt... katanya gak mau ketemu anak kecil dulu seminggu ini." Jelas Naomi. "Jadi gimana, L, ke rumah Light aja?"

"Ayolah." L mengiyakan.

"Numpang mobil lo, ya?" Light masang tampang pak- belom- makan- tiga- taon- pak. "Sayang ongkos angkot gw... ke PH sini aja udah 6 rebu, bolak balik jadi 12 rebu.. mahal ah.. "

"Naek dah sana. Bagasi ya?"

"Weteep?"

.

"Mana Matt, Sayu?" tanya Naomi setelah cipika- cipiki ama Sayu. Biasa, ibu ibu. Winry di sampingnya, salaman sama Sayu.

"Gak tau deh dia, dia bilang ga mau dulu ketemu gue..." Sayu mendesah pasrah. "Katanya ada kerjaan dari Mello, tauk deh ngapain."

"Terus Al?"

"Ya gue yang asuh, untung Kaa-san ama Tou-san ngerti, mereka sayang banget ama Al udah kayak cucu sendiri."

"Terus Alnya mana, Tante?"tanya Winry manis banget.

"Ada di dalem sayang..." Sayu mencubit pipi Winry yang ngegemesind itu. "Masuk aja. Eh, L-san mana? Kok belum keliatan?"

Naomi sama Winry nyengir, lalu menunjuk mobil L. Terlihatlah L sedang menarik-narik sesuatu keluar dari bagasi mobil.

"Berat amat..." keluh L.

"L, tolongin L! Kaki gw stuck nih! Tarikkk!"

"Sapa suruh punya kaki gendut..." komen L watados.

"EEELLLL! Tariknya jangan kenceng kenceng!"

"Lah pan Lightkun sendiri yang bilang suruh tarik?"

"Ihh... jangan keras keras!"

"Kalo gak keras ga keluar, Lightkun."  
Sayu melongo, menunjuk dua makhluk gaje itu heran.

"Nii-chan?"

Naomi mengangguk, diikuti Winry yang sebenernya ga ngerti sih.

.

Wah, seneng banget mereka ngumpul ngumpul kayak reuni keluarga. Light sungkem ama babeh nyaknya dengan kondisi badan nyut nyutan (jelas kenapa) sementara Al dan Winry udah reunian aja di ruang makan sambil nyemilin makanan yang ada di sana. L mantengin tipi nonton Death Note The Last Name sambil ngemut lolipop. Sayu ama Naomi ngerumpi ala ibu- ibu.

"Matt nyebelinn!" Sayu mengeluh. "Ga tau diri! Uh!"

"Mungkin dia belum siap?" Naomi mengangkat bahunya. "Wajarlah, kalian kan masih kecil..."

"Iiiih! Masih kecil darimana Naomi-chan? Aku udah kuliah, dia juga. Masa umur segini masih bisa dibilang kecil?" (A/N: Matt 20, Sayu jalan 21 ya kalo pake tahun sekarang?)

"Mungkin aja dia masih pengen asyik- asyikan sama temen- temennya, belum mau repot sama anak. Kalau aku sama L kan udah mateng, begitu juga kakakmu. Udah mapan... dan emang usia yang cukup buat punya anak!" Naomi memberi petuah yang amat berharga. "Sabar Sayu, nanti juga dia bakal ngerti..."

"Kapan dong... huupphh.." Sayu menghela napasnya lemah.

BLETAK!

KLONTANG!

PRANG!

KROMPYANG!

KRUYUUUKKK~ (ini mah suara perut saya nih)

"Apaaaan sih tuhhhhh?" Light yang lagi asyik mantengin tipi langsung ngamuk mendengar suara nista itu. Ternyata oh ternyata, setelah menelusuri sumber suara, suara gaje itu berasal dari si manis Winry yang lagi ngoprek besi tua dari Light.

"Winry, berisik tauu..." keluh Al.

"Biarin Al, biar auto- mail Winry cepet selesai!" seru Winry riang gembira tralala, gak ngeliat muka Al yang udah pucet kayak tembok baru dicat. (pucet gitu?)

L mendadak jongkok, mengelus rambut Winry yang halus. "Winry, Panda mau ngomong ama Winry di sini sebentar aja. Ya?"

"Apa, Panda?"

L mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Winry, lalu membisikkan beberapa kata yang membuat mata biru putri angkatnya itu bersparkle- sparkle ria.

"Si L ngapain sih, mendadak ngundang gue ke rumahnya hari gini..." Light mengusap keringet segede- gede biji duren yang mengalir di jidat jenongnya *digaplok Light pake wajan teplon* Yosh, hari ini emang panas banget, mana si L minta Light dateng ke rumahnya. Masih mending gitu kalo diongkosin, si L masalahnya ga tau rumah Light ke rumah dia itu mesti melewati tujuh lembah, tujuh samudra, tujuh benua dan tujuh gunung *lebay*

Dan akhirnya, mumpung sayah lagi baek ama Light, sampai juga manusia laknat itu *digebug Light* di depan markas L yang keadaannya udah berbeda 180 derajat sejak terakhir kali dia gentayangin. Rame banget ama orang orang, berisik pula.

"Waduh?" Light mulai cemas, dikiranya L mendadak sakit jiwa ato amnesia. Setahu dia L paling ga suka keributan macem gini.

"Light- kun, gimana, kaget?"

Light otomatis menoleh, ternyata detektif nomer satu dunia itu udah ngejongkrok deket salah satu motor yang terparkir di pekarangan rumahnya. L dadah- dadah, di kupingnya nangkring earphone yang tersambung ke iPod, nyalain lagu Again- nya YUI yang sangat author gemari *ga penting*

"L?" Light buru- buru ngesot menghampiri L. "Kenape rumah lo jadi rame gini? Ada kondangan lo? Jadi lo kawin ama Naomi?"

L menggeleng. "Kagak kedengeran Light- kun..."

Light swt."Ya makanya buka dulu sumpelan elo, kacrut!"

"Hah? Gumpelan? Gumpelan apa, Light- kun?"

"SUMPELAN, BONGE!"

"Siapa yang jualan toge? Aku mah gak suka toge, Lightkun tau sendiri aku sukanya cake, permen--"

"GAAAH!" Sekonyong konyong Light yang udah panas ati ampela dan jeroan merebut iPod L. "PANTESAN AJA, MASA LO NYUMPEL KUPING PAKE LAGU NENG YUI VOLUMENYA 100%? SABLENG LO! Yume wo tsuzuki oikaketekita hazu nano ni-" Yaelah Light, lo kok malah nyanyi? Lupa suara lo membahayakan telinga seluruh umat manusia, umat hewan, dan umat jin? Tuh kan, anaknya si Pleki anjing tetangga sebelah langsung berojol prematur.

L melepas earphonenya, melihat tampang ganteng –cuwih- Light yang sudah dipenuhi keringet asem hasil swt. "Iya iya, Lightkun ga usah ampe panas gitu napa. Gimana? Hebat kan?"

"Hebat apanya?" Light ga merasa ada perubahan apa- apa sama temen autisnya itu.

"Yah, masa Lightkun gak lihat sih. Liat deh. Taraa, ini bengkel baru keluarga Lawliet!"

Light cengo sejnak, lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Benar juga—keramaian itu ternyata berasal dari sebuah bengkel yang dibuka di pekarangan markas L- yah, bisa dikatakan pekarangan yang sekaligus tempat parkir mobil. Winry, wajahnya belepotan oli. Namun sinar mata birunya tampak ceria, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kunci inggris. Di sebelahnya Naomi, tak kalah belepotan dan tampaknya sangat senang membantu Winry.

"Hebat kan, Light- kun?" tanya L bangga. "Mereka bawa rezeki tersendiri untukku. Buka bengkel kayak gini lumayan untungnya lho, Light-kun!"

Light cengo. Dalam pikirannya... _"L, lu pan udah kaya... malah mau tambah kaya lagi.. Pikirin nasib rakyat kecil seperti GUE dong! GUEEEEE!"_

--Tsuzuku—

**Weleh, gaje na~.~ Nampaknya humornya berkurang di sni, ya ne?**

**This chapter is dedicated to MY BELOVED COMPREHENSIVE TEST. Makasih, berkat kamuh saya bisa inte****rnetan gratis setiap hari sekolah, pas jam sekolah lagi (digampar—murid durhaka luh!) Tapi yang jelas saya minta doanya semoga ujian komprehensif alias SIDANG SKRIPSI saya ini bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Kalo ga lulus ni ujian, bisa ga lulus MTs saya. Huwee T.T**

**Perasaan saya bikin ni fic pas lagi ujian mulu, deh? O.O**

**Ya sudah! Silakan direview, difave, atau dialert! –bletak-PD amet ya saya..**

**Eh minna, fic ini mending tetap di crossover mending pindah lagi ke kategori Death Note?**


End file.
